Lily's Tale
by queenoftheworld1
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James partly based on the book Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. Lily and James are friends, and well, you'll have to read for the rest!


A/N: This story is fashioned much after the book Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. So, if you've read these books, a lot of the story is from it, however, there are also a LOT of differences!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters and stuff to do with magic (everything recognized from the books belongs to J.K. Rowling). And, lots of it is owned by Louisa May Alcott! With that said, on with the story... Lily's Tale The four Evans sisters sat in the parlor all focusing on different tasks as they waited for their mother to come home from work. Their mother, Lilac Evans, held a job as a reporter for a small newspaper in London by the name of The London Gazette. "Our birthday celebration just won't be a birthday celebration with hardly any presents," grumbled Lily. "It's quite dreadful to not be wealthy," complained Petunia. Some girls have all the pretty things, while others have almost nothing at all," sniffed Rose. "But we've got Mother and Father and each other," said Violet from her corner. The Evans family wasn't exactly what you would call rich. They weren't poor, but they didn't have very much money to live at all. They could afford to eat, but they didn't get many delicacies when it came to their birthday celebration. Each of the girls' birthdays were within a day of each other (even though they were born in different years), so they all celebrated their birthdays at the same time every year, in which was known as the "Evans Birthday Celebration". Although they didn't have much money, they were a close and happy family. The room in which they sat was comfortable and warm, though the furniture was plain. Petunia was the oldest of the four at eleven. She was quite pretty, with short brown hair. However, Petunia wasn't liked very much at school, and only had a couple of friends. Lily was tall and thin, and was very intelligent, athletic, kind, and popular at school. She had a large entourage of friends, and was liked by almost everyone. Lily was absolutely gorgeous, with her long, thick, wavy red hair, her emerald green eyes that always looked alive, and her tan skin, from always being outside. And, that very day Lily had just turned eleven. Violet, who was nine, was very shy. She had a timid voce, and she seldom left the house. Rose, though the youngest at eight years old, felt herself to be very important. She had big blue eyes and curly golden hair. The clock struck six and reminded them that their mother would soon be home. "We must go shopping tomorrow, Petunia," said Lily, while bouncing up and down at the thought of going shopping for birthday presents. Lily's birthday was the first of the four's, for she had just turned eleven that day. Petunia would be turning twelve the next day, while the next day Rose would be turning nine, and the day after that Violet would be ten. They were all excitedly planning when Lilac, a tall mothery lady opened the door. She was very beautiful, with long, straight auburn hair flowing down her back, and her amethyst eyes twinkling with excitement. "Lily, dearest, I have a treat for you," said Mrs. Evans. "A letter came for you today! It was dropped off by an owl, and was sent to you by Hogwarts!" "Hogwarts?" Violet questioned her mother. "What is Hogwarts?" "Hogwarts is a school my mother and father attended," Mrs. Evans replied. "It is a school of magic, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. And you, Lily, must be a witch!" "Me, a witch?" Lily questioned, quite amazed. "Are you a witch too, mum?" "Oh me?" Mrs. Evans replied chuckling. "I'm afraid not, I was the only squib in my family, out of my six brothers and sisters. "So, that's why I married your father, who is also a squib, and we live a happy life as muggles." "A muggle, what's that?" Petunia asked curiously. "A muggle is a non-magical person," Mrs. Evans replied. "For example, you, Petunia, are a muggle. A squib is a non-magical person with magical parents, which is what your father and I are. Your grandparents will be so excited to learn of your magical abilities, Lily! We'll have to take you to Diagon Alley to get your things tomorrow!" At this, Mrs. Evans handed Lily her letter, which was addressed to her in emerald green ink, decorated by a seal on the back with four animals and an H in the center. Lily read the letter over and over until she had read it five times, and she hugged her mother and ran out the door, excited to tell her friend and neighbor James the news. James Potter was the boy who lived next door to the Evans with his grandfather, Harold Potter. James' parents had a mysterious job that always kept them away from home, so James had been raised by his grandfather. James was Lily's age, with messy black hair, freckles, chocolate brown eyes, glasses, and a tall, thin, and athletic body. He was quite like Lily, being that he was athletic, smart, handsome, and popular, and he also was the best prank puller that Lily had ever known. However, he didn't attend primary school with Lily because his wealthy grandfather insisted that he be taught by a tutor at home, by the name of Vernon Dursley. James' grandfather was one of the richest men in all of England. Their house wasn't just a house, but a four story mansion with a swimming pool, tennis courts, and a golf course. Lily sprinted up to the front porch and banged her fist on the door repeatedly until Percy, their butler, greeted Lily and welcomed her in. She immediately asked where James was, and when given the answer raced up three flights of stairs to the fourth floor to walk into James' room. "James!!!" Lily exclaimed as she saw James sitting on his bed reading a book. "You'll NEVER believe what I just got!" James hurredly tried to hide the book he was reading, but Lily was too quick, and she snatched it out of his hand. The book's title was Quidditch Through The Ages, and Lily suddenly knew where it was from. "That wouldn't happen to be a wizarding book, would it?" Lily asked him with a smile on her face. "But, how do you know about wizards?" James asked, shocked. "I came to tell you that I just got my letter!" Lily replied happily. "I'M a witch!!" "Bloody Brilliant!" James exclaimed. "Because I'm a wizard!!!" At this they started to jump up and down ecstatically like five year olds. "But your parents are muggles, aren't they?" James asked suspiciously. "My parents are both squibs, James," Lily replied happily. "All four of my grandparents are magical." "What's all the noise up here?" Mr. Potter asked as she peered in through the door. "Grandfather, you'll never guess what I just discovered!" James replied excitedly. "What?!" Mr. Potter replied. "Lily's a witch!" James exclaimed. "Well, of course she is, dear," Mr. Potter replied. "You, you knew?" James replied confused. "James, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and I happen to be very good friends," Mr. Potter replied to James with a twinkle in his eye. "He told me quite a while ago that Lily was on the list for Hogwarts." "And you never told me?" James asked incredously. "Of course not," Mr. Potter said. "That would be against regulation. Now, I believe you will be in need of supplies, Lily. Are your grandparents taking you to Diagon Alley?" "Not that I know of," Lily replied uncertainly, not sure what Diagon Alley exactly was. "Well, in case their not, we would be delighted to take you to get your things," Mr. Potter replied. Now Lily understood. Diagon Alley must be the place she would be getting her school things. She remembered seeing a school supply list attatched to the main letter she was sent. "I'll have to ask my parents," Lily replied. "But now, I really must be going. Thank you so much! I will have to get back to you on Diagon Alley." "That's fine, Lily!" Mr. Potter said. "We'll be going the day after tomorrow if you are interested. And congratulations, Lily!" "Bye Lily!" James said happily. "Bye!" 


End file.
